<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bokuaka shower prompt by sapphicriot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597164">bokuaka shower prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot'>sapphicriot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they were neighbours, M/M, akaashi joins in, bokuto sings abba in the shower, manga editor akaashi, working sucks and akaashi knows it from experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Akashi's work has been giving him quite a hard time. He has been coming home late, he's always tired and doesn't do anything besides working, sleeping, eating and showering. But the worst part of it all - his work had taken away the only thing he was able to enjoy, as weird as it may sound, his neighbour's singing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bokuaka shower prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi closed the doors to his apartment as quietly as he could. The walls in the building were pretty thin and he didn’t want to wake up any of his neighbours. When he stepped into his studio apartment he carelessly threw his bag on the floor.</p>
<p>Keiji rubbed his stiff neck with a painful expression on his face. His whole body ached from the amount of time he had spent working behind a desk.</p>
<p>This season was stressful for all the manga editors at his company. Their executives were pushing hard on the authors what resulted in an immense amount of chapters needing editing every week. It was a hard time, especially for a new employee like him.</p>
<p>He usually left the company at a similar time as the cleaning lady. What wasn’t that bad, since she was a really lovely person. She always chatted with him how crazy his supervisor was for exploiting him like that. But after all, staying that late was worth the baking goods she sometimes brought for him.</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at the clock, which was hanging in the kitchen. It was almost 3:00 AM. His next shift was going to begin at 9:00 AM. All he wanted to do was to take a hot shower and go to sleep.</p>
<p>He took off his glasses, hoping his headache will decrease at least a little bit. If someone had told him that working as a manga editor would be so troubling Keiji probably would have chosen a different career path. But now it was too late for that.</p>
<p>Akaashi headed to the bathroom while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off as well as the turtleneck underneath it and the trousers. Soon he stood completely naked in the middle of the room, all his clothes folded perfectly on the floor.</p>
<p>He looked at his tired expression in the mirror. He scanned his whole body carefully. He couldn’t express how disgusted he felt when his sight rested at the enormous bags under his eyes. He could kill for an eight-hours sleep.</p>
<p>Keiji knew very well he wasn’t at his best. If anything he was at his worst, and it terrified him. There was nothing that could bring him joy other than his neighbour singing in the shower. It was stupid but… Hearing such a cheerful voice, enjoying something as simple as taking a shower made Akaashi smile so easily. Their showers were on opposite sides of the same apartment wall, so suspiciously often they both showered at the same time. Akaashi would join in sometimes. His neighbour probably couldn’t hear him though. He didn’t know how big of an impact he had on Akaashi.</p>
<p>But now the biggest source of Akaashi’s serotonin was gone. It’s been over two weeks since he has heard that voice he cherished so much.</p>
<p>He didn’t know if it was because he had moved or just because normal people don’t take showers at 3 AM. Whatever the reason was - Akaashi felt hurt. Because something so minor kept him going for so long.</p>
<p>He sighed loudly and walked into the shower. Hot water started hitting his body. After a few seconds, he heard a noise on the other side of the wall. Was it… No, it couldn’t be. He was just imagining things. He had to.</p>
<p>“<em>Half past twelve, and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone how I hate to spend the evening on my own</em>” Akaashi couldn’t believe he was finally able to hear that voice he longed for. That voice that just like that barged into his life and became important. Mandatory.</p>
<p>“<em>Autumn winds blowing outside my window as I look around the room, and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom</em>” His neighbour continued the song. Finally, after these painful days, a pure and honest smile appeared on Keiji’s face.</p>
<p>“<em>There's not a soul out there no one to hear my prayer</em>” He joined in. If someone had told him three minutes ago he would be so happy at this exact moment without revealing the circumstances, he wouldn’t have believed them.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD, IT’S YOU!? I’ve tried so many times but never guessed the right hour until now! I missed you so much, neighbour-kun!!” The other man stopped singing and lightly shouted through the wall. Akaashi was stunned. He would never suspect that his neighbour would try to reunite like that with him. That he would miss him…</p>
<p>“I’m Akaashi.” Was the only thing Keiji was able to get out of himself. His always sharp mind couldn’t understand what was happening. Was he dreaming? Maybe he passed out before going into the shower?</p>
<p>“I’m Bokuto! Do you want to have tea at my place after we finish, Akaashi?” He asked, voice filled with pure happiness.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Akaashi smiled, because… Suddenly he didn’t feel tired at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!! I'm aware it's not really good and all but I have hit a writer's block recently and can't write anything satisfying ://<br/>have a nice day/night !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>